Seperation and Change
by ll Cele ll
Summary: It was one of the changes which we take for granted, seeing it every day of our lives, but never really taking time to take it in, to just stand still for a moment, to just think about it." Short one-shot. HikaKao


So this isn't supposed to be too great of a story...I just wanted to practice my descriptive writing really. ^^'; But I hope that you enjoy it anyways. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters used.

* * *

"..."

Kaoru breathed another deep sigh, adding to the many which had already left his lips that day.  
It was near night, and the orange glow of the afternoon sun was beginning to filter away through the trees, leaving behind it the dusty formation of a navy blue colour, which was to be the beginning of the evening.

Despite the beauty of the scene, Kaoru's face stayed as cold looking as stone, not at all awed by the magnificent change taking place before him. It was one of the changes which we take for granted, seeing it every day of our lives, but never really taking time to take it in, to just stand still for a moment, to just think about it.

This however, was the first time which Kaoru had stopped to remember this, and as he lay slouched over the windowsill, head held softly in his hands, he thought, and what he thought about was none other than Hikaru, his identical town brother.

Today....today was the first time which the twins have ever been separated from each other for more than one...maybe two at max, hours. And Kaoru couldn't help but admit, that he really felt lost without Hikaru by his side.  
He had always taken for granted Hikaru being there with him all of the day and night...him being there when he woke up, when he ate, at school, and when they slept at night...he had never before stopped to even contemplate Hikaru not being there, as that thought was just too much for the shyer boy to bare.  
The twins had been together since birth...sharing every little detail of their lives with each other, neither of them going to sleep without knowing everything about the others day...they really did share everything-it was like a routine. But now that routine had been broken. It hadn't even been a whole day, but already Kaoru felt at lose, and felt himself drift a tiny amount away from his Brother, the whole idea of not knowing what he was doing upsetting to the paranoid boy.

Kaoru sat up, his muscles groaning as he done so- sitting all day in the same position can do that to people after all. He gave a tentative stretch, before standing up and turning away from the window ledge, not wanting to think about the idea of 'change' any longer. It had already broken his heart as it is.

He silently paced around his room, thinking whether it would be worthwhile just to go to sleep for the night, to wake up to find Hikaru there sleeping softly beside him again.

Kaoru carefully sat down on his, no, _their _bed, and resumed the unhealthy position which he had taken earlier in the day. "Fat chance of getting to sleep..." he thought, knowing all too well that he wouldn't be able to without Hikaru there to comfort him. Kaoru was afraid of the dark after all... This thought sent a jolt through Kaoru; it was one of the things which only his Brother knows about...  
The paranoia on Kaoru finally built up to a breaking point, and with it, Kaoru began to ever so softly and silently sob in his hands.

By now, the sky outside had became a deep blue...the sort which you would expect to see at the depth of the ocean. What seemed to be tiny stars were beginning to dot the night sky, glinting ever so slightly, as if for reassurance.

Kaoru looked up, grateful to them, at least he knew that he did have some company.

The colours of the sky also reminded him that he did not have long to await Hikaru's return, "soon" he thought to himself as he stretched out one of his arms, pretending to grasp one of the stars in his delicate hand, " He'll be home at least...." He trailed off as his flopped back onto the bed, shutting his eye, and reminiscing about the best times which he and Hikaru had shared with each other.  
Well, all times they shared were great, but the particularly special ones which he will never allow to leave his head appeared in the dreaming...making Kaoru smirk

What seemed like forever to Kaoru passed, and he slowly sat up, gathering the idea that he must have fallen asleep. Looking at the clock, his eyes still blurred with the effects of sleep, he faintly read '11pm'.

He looked around hopefully, but to no avail-Hikaru was nowhere to be seen. Kaoru gave out another one of his sighs, and lay back down on the bed.  
He silently prayed for Hikaru's return, and, as if his prayers had been heard, he could hear a loud click on the door, and a stumbling as a rather tired looking Hikaru entered the room.  
Kaoru quickly shot up, and immediately upon seeing his twin brother again, a tear rolled down his porcelain like cheek, as his muttered the word which he had been thinking of all day.

"Hikaru..."

And with that he ran towards his brother, embracing him tightly, eager to hear every tiny little detail from Hikaru's day, and, in turn, Hikaru told him.

And with this for the first time that day Kaoru smiled-a _proper_ smile.

* * *

So what do you think? :3 Please no flames or horrible comments...

I know it was short, but I felt like I was waffling on. ^^;


End file.
